


First Date

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the S&H Prompt Fic Week 28: Hutch/Vanessa - First Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Hutch/Vanessa: First Date  
Vanessa had dated a lot of good looking men before, but this one took the cake. Tall and lean with clean cut, golden hair and sky blue eyes, he definitely piqued her interest. Their parents were friends from the club and her mother had been pushing her to meet him for weeks.  
“You’re almost 23. Its time you quit playing around with all these boys and look for someone steady and stable. Someone who can take care of you.”  
Maybe it was time for her to settle down before her parents threatened to cut her off. Ken Hutchinson seemed the prime candidate. Not only was he easy on the eyes, he was educated and came from money the way she did. She had dated men beneath her social standing, but only when she craved a little walk on the wild side. Doesn’t every girl want a bad boy now and then? She let them think they had a chance with her, but they never really did. And the panic attacks those dates gave her parents were icing on the cake.  
As Ken pulled out a chair she slid her hands slowly down her backside to smooth her skirt before she sat. She knew were his eyes were going. She was a master at controlling these first date encounters. He may be attractive and educated but she sensed a touch of insecurity in him, too. All the better. It gave her more to work with.  
“So you’re studying to be a lawyer?” She ran a hand seductively through her long hair and leaned in toward him from across the table. Her cashmere sweater was tight enough to cling in the right places while still keeping it classy.  
Get him talking about himself. Men love that.  
“Ye. . . yes. My father wants me to join him in his firm when I gra . . graduate.”  
Good grief. He stutters. I suppose I can fix that. Besides, he’s cute when he does.  
“How interesting.” She lifted a wine glass to her fashionably tinted lips.  
Good money, late nights at the office, plenty of social events. Sounds perfect.  
“I’d really like to do something that would help p . . people.”  
He not only looks like a Boy Scout, he thinks like one, too.  
“That sounds wonderful. Law is a great field to get into if you want to help people.” Vanessa did her best to sound empathetic.  
Ken fumbled with his salad fork, attempting to spear a tomato. Her eyes went to his long, elegant fingers. Who was seducing whom?  
Time for this Boy Scout to earn a merit badge.  
She went through the check list she kept in her head. So far, he met her criteria with flying colors. Great sex was on the list, too, but somehow she didn’t think she’d have to worry about that. Her parents would be thrilled when she told them she’d found the One. Her mother could start planning the big wedding she’d been promised. Her father could start writing checks.  
The evening was late and it was long dark walk to his car. Vanessa noted how Ken moved close to her, his body in a protective posture. Something stirred in her belly. On the other side of the street three teenagers just shy of manhood shadowed them. It didn’t take long for the punks to begin calling lewd remarks across the way. Vanessa’s looks were a blessing and a curse. She drew male attention when she wanted it and especially when she didn’t.  
Men can be such morons.  
But instead of Ken just ignoring them and quickening their pace toward the car, he stopped and glared, pointing a stern warning finger in their direction.  
“Do you need me to come over there and teach you some manners?” It wasn’t an idle threat. Vanessa realized her date was prepared to take on all three of the jerks. The insecurity, fumbling and even stuttering were gone. He didn’t learn that in prep school. Maybe this one wasn’t going to be so easy to control after all. A Boy Scout and a bad boy. How lucky could she get?  
She licked her lips and smiled.


End file.
